chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JRCS/ATTENTION - Major Announcement
Hello Chuggington Wiki, I have talked with CalleyFan and we have agreed that there has been too much rule breaking on the wiki. Of course for the rules to be broken, users have to break them. I have figured which types of users are doing it. Registered Users Problem This is the one I am least worried about; I feel here Users are breaking the rules without knowing they are. So I really advise all registered users to carefully read our rules and check on them every month to see if changes have been made. Consequence Right now we have a ‘3 strikes and you’re out’ policy with minor rule breaks being reverted and ignored. This will carry on but me and CalleyFan will be looking out more for rule breaks. If you get a 3rd offence you will be blocked for 1 month, then 3 months, 6 months, 1 year and permanent, this gives you 12 chances, before getting blocked permanently (remember minor rule breaks are not counted). Unregistered Users with no Account Problem I have noticed some of the rule breaking is done by Unregistered users who are either too young to join or just not allowed. Some rule breaking is done on purpose or that the user doesn’t know they are doing so. If you make an edit and forget to log in that is fine just as long as you say (like in another edit you do type it in the summary) Consequence Unfortunately, it is hard to tell the difference between IP addresses, so I’m afraid the rules are more strict for unregistered users, again minor rule breaking is ignored in this, if the user breaks 1 major rule a 1 month block will be placed (zero tolerance). However the block time will not increase with a rule broken when they come back as they will be blocked for just 1 crime instead of 3. However, if the admins are finding we are regularly blocking unregistered users. A protection against unregistered and new users (about 4 days new) will be set on every page, this would be what we would do automatically but we appreciate the amount of unregistered users on the wiki. Unregistered Users with Accounts Problem I have noticed that a lot of rule breakage has been done by users going unregistered to break a rule that they think would help the wiki but it actually doesn’t (Rules are there to keep the wiki happy!) This is by far the most I am worried about as it is a serious thing to do. Consequence The unregistered account with be blocked with 1 major crime as with another Unregistered User. If the registered User account name is found out the account will be given an automatic 1 week ban (this will stay at a week if it is done again). This ban won’t affect your 12 strikes to a permanent ban. ……………………………………………………….. If you read this, thank you, this is a major announcement for the wiki as it changes the way users will get blocked. NOTE: CalleyFan, you may edit or extend the blog to cover something’s you may want to put in. JRCS talk to me 00:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts